Married with Children?
by ekmw511
Summary: What if the marriage between Clark and Alicia was legal and what if Alicia came back with a little surprise for Clark after a couple of months? Read and find out... I always put the Rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. Prologuish

He rolled over, the silk sheets sliding across his bare skin, his face scrunched up in puzzlement. _Silk_? Very slowly, he was being pulled from the in between of sleep and awake but immediately wished he were asleep. His head was pounding with a headache, an occurrence unusual to him, unless, of course, he were in the proximity of green kryptonite. At that moment, he was turned towards early morning sunshine beaming through the window at him, which only increased the intensity of the pain in his head.

He turned over, away from the horrible light, and into another body… a soft, curvy, naked body. Immediately his eyes flew open. He let out a gasp of surprise. With the realization that that body belonged to none other than Alicia, memories of what had occurred the night before came flooding back, all, that is, except to why it had happened.

He shook his head to clear it of the last bit of fogginess when a red glint from the table beside Alicia caught his attention. It was a necklace… with red stones… the one that she had given him. Disbelief written across his face, he turned to face Alicia. She was still sleeping, unaware of the inner turmoil of Clark Kent. Disbelief slowly turned to anger. With a last glance at Alicia, Clark ran.

It had been three months since the morning Clark had run away from a marriage that he could not honestly say he regrets, away from Alicia, the only person who ever really understood him and accepted him for who _and what_ he was. But he did regret running. He could not remember a time in his life that he had ever run away from anything, especially something of such importance. He could only guess that it was the initial shock of everything that had happened that night that had made him run.

After he had gotten home, before his parents even noticed he was gone, and after he had finished all of his chores, it only took him a couple of seconds to decide to go back. He was a little disappointed to find her gone. But, who could blame her. He was the one who had run away like a coward.

From that day, he had gone searching for her every single day and whenever he could. He had searched in all of the cities that he remembered Alicia telling him she wanted to go only to wind up with zip, not even a clue. His parents never found out where he was going, or even that he wasn't where he said he was going to be. That's because he never told them about what happened. He had tried to tell them a couple of times, but every time he seemed at a complete and utter loss of words.

After three whole, long months, months going by without any idea where Alicia could be, Clark had all but given up. That was why he was now up in the loft, looking through his telescope, even though he had lost any real interest in what used to be his favorite hobby. It was his thoughts that kept him from noticing the light footsteps ascending the steps to where he was, even with his super hearing.


	2. We're worried

**I didn't put this on the first chapter so I am going to put it here. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the storyline! **

He was still looking through his telescope, unaware of anyone up in the loft with him, when someone spoke his name, scaring him a little.

"Clark?"

Clark turned around to face the person who had startled him and was surprised to find that he was a little disappointed to see Lana standing there (Sorry for those you who thought it was going to be Alicia). "Hey, Lana," he answered her, a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Lana looked at him with a concerned look on her face, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "What's wrong, Clark? You haven't been yourself lately," she said, tilting her head back to look into his troubled eyes.

For a second, he thought about telling her… everything. With the pressure about keeping his marriage to Alicia, someone who he had not seen in a couple of months, on top of keeping secret of what he really was, it was all becoming too much. "Lana, I-," he started, but changed course mid-sentence, "it's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." He looked away, hoping she would not catch the lie in his eyes.

Lana retracted her hand from where it still rested on Clark's arm, starting to get a little annoyed with him. "Clark," she began a little more firmly. "For the past couple of months I've been worried about you, we've all been worried about you. You hardly talk to me or anybody else anymore. You can tell me what's wrong.," she finished almost pleadingly.

Clark was surprised to hear that people were worried about him. He didn't know he had made it so obvious that something was wrong and was a little sorry to have made other people worry. It was only a fleeting thought before he shook his away, clearing his mind of guilt before looking back at Lana. "Lana, I don't feel up to talking right now. I just need to think about some things right now."

Lana was a little hurt by Clark's words. For a second, she allowed Clark to see the pain he had caused her before putting on a mask of slight anger. "That's fine Clark. I guess… I will just see you later, then."

Clark watched her walk away, only feeling a little sorry for causing her pain. Shaking his head again, he turned and walked back to the telescope. It only took a couple of seconds to figure out that he had lost the little interest he had left. With a sigh, went and laid down on the couch, and closed his eyes. Within the next minute, he heard more footsteps, but he guessed it was Lana coming back to badger him some more.

"Lana, I told you I don't want to talk right now," he said a little louder than normal, his eyes still closed.

The footsteps seemed to slow and go a couple of steps before stopping. Again, he assumed it was Lana and that she was considering on ignoring his blatant rejection.

"Clark?"

This time, the voice was different. It was a voice that belonged to someone who was shy and quiet spoken. It was the voice that belonged to the one person that Clark really wanted to see. His eyes snapped up and he instantly sat up, his mouth slightly agape.

"A-Alicia?"

** Please Read and Review! The more reviews I get, the faster I get another updated for this story! **


	3. I'm Pregnant

One corner of her mouth turned up as if she were going to smile but decided against it. She pulled the big, oversized jacket more tightly around her and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Clark slowly got up from the couch to stand up five feet away from Alicia. Even though he had constantly thought about finding Alicia and of new places to look, he never once thought about what he was actually going to say to her. That was why that all that came out of his mouth was a lame, "Hi."

He mentally kicked himself… repeatedly. He knew he should say more. They were, after all, married. He extended a hand to her, opening his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. His gaze dropped down to the ground where he was slowly sliding his boot back and forth across the worn wood. He was saved from saying something first when Alicia started talking.

"Clark, we need to talk."

"Yes, we do," he replied, followed by more silence. They stood there, staring at each other, each unable to think of what to say to the other. This time, it was Clark who broke the silence. "Alicia… I'm sorry."

Alicia looked at Clark with a look that resembled a mix between surprise and confusion. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Clark looked back at her as if she were the one from another planet instead of him. "Alicia, I ran away. I have never something so cowardly in my life before. I should have stayed to talk with you. I tried looking for you. It took me a couple days for me to decide that I wanted… needed… to talk to you."

Alicia took a step towards Clark, tears in her eyes, hoping that he really meant what he said. When Clark didn't back away from her, Alicia launched herself into Clark's arms, crying uncontrollably.

Clark stumbled back a step, not because lack of strength but because of surprise. He hadn't expected Alicia to react the way she did. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her as close as possible against him… which wasn't much. He hadn't noticed before that her stomach had grown… a lot… and that was the only part of her that seemed to have changed.

Very gently, he placed his hands on her upper arms to slowly push her away, just enough so he could look down into her face. "Uh, Alicia?" he started and looked pointedly down at her stomach. "What happened?"

Alicia looked up into his eyes, her own blue eyes still full of tears, and gave him a shaky smile. "Clark, I'm pregnant."

"Oh. My. God."


	4. Breaking the News

**I am trying to keep up with updates. I am more inclined to update, though, if I get _AT LEAST_ five reviews.I really hope y'all are enjoying this story so read and see if you like this chapter! R&R! PLEASE! **

Clark's hands dropped from where they were resting on Alicia's arms at the same time he took a step back away from her. He looked at her stomach, his green eyes wide with what was close to disbelief, and then back up at her face.

Alicia took Clark's reaction as on of rejection and turned to leave, fighting back tears and emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. She had taken only one step when she felt a warm hand wrap gently around her wrist.

"Alicia, wait. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was rejecting you just now. I was just… surprised… really surprised," he pleaded with her, tugging her back to him.

"Clark, I really don't know what to do. This is not a normal pregnancy. I am only three months pregnant and it looks like I am about ready to give birth! I'm scared," she finished on a fresh wave of tears.

Clark did the only thing he could do. He pulled her with him to the couch and sat down to hold her. They talked about how they were going to break the news to Clark's parents and then about how they were going to raise the baby. Their conversation was cut short when they could hear footsteps ascending the stairs… heavy steps, which meant his dad.

Without saying a word, Clark gave Alicia one last hug of reassurance, even though he did not feel at all assured, before getting up to meet his dad at the top of the stairs.

Jonathan Kent looked at his son and then around him to see Alicia. His eyes widened slightly with surprise before quickly being masked by anger at her just being there. "Clark," he said.

Before he could start ranting and raving, Clark grabbed his arm and started leading him back down the steps. "Dad, I really need to tell you something." As they descended back down the steps, Clark sent a hopeful smile back towards Alicia.

"You what!"

Alicia jumped from where she had almost fallen asleep on the couch where she and Clark had been holding each other just ten minutes before. She turned a wary eye to where the kitchen was lit up. She wished that she hadn't left Clark to tell his parents about their marriage. It was she, after all, who had put Clark under the influence of red kryptonite.

She wrapped her arms protectively around her middle as she listened to Clark raising his own voice back at his parents. She rested her head against the back of the sofa and closed her eyes against the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Mom. Dad. There's more."

Jonathan whirled back around to face his son, his face flushed with anger. "More! More! What else could there possibly be? Unless she is pregnant!" he yelled, only half serious, and started to laugh a little nervously.

Clark was twisting his hands nervously, something that he never normally did. He gave a shaky laugh of his own as he looked first at his mother then at his father. "Funny you should say that."

Martha looked at Clark with a disappointed look in her eyes, "Clark, you're not serious? She's pregnant? How could you be so irresponsible? We raised you better than that."

"Mom I-," he started but was cut off when she turned around and walked up the stairs. Clark, then, turned to appeal to his father. "I was under the influence of red kryptonite."

"Clark, it doesn't matter. We taught you that marriage is sacred and having a child?" He held up a hand when Clark opened his mouth to speak again. "We will talk again when we have all cooled down a bit, before one of us says or does something that will be regretted later on," he said, glaring pointedly at Clark before turning around to follow after Martha.

With a resigned sigh, Clark headed back to the loft where he was hoping Alicia was asleep, unable to hear the conversation he just had with his parents.


	5. Going into Labor

When he got back to the loft, he found Alicia sprawled out on the couch. The oversized jacket that had hidden her stomach earlier was now parted enough for the change to be noticed. He crept up to the side of the couch and knelt down next to it. Careful not to wake Alicia, he slowly placed his hand on her stomach.

He was just sliding his hand a little over to the left when he felt a small kick against his hand, causing him to jump back in surprise. He looked up to Alicia's face to see if the sudden noise had disturbed her sleep. When he saw that she was still asleep, he placed his hand back on her stomach. When he felt another kick, instead of jumping back again., he just grinned. He sat there like that for a couple of minutes, the baby continuously kicking against his hand, before he saw a paler hand cover his own.

He looked up to see that Alicia had awoken. She was smiling at him, a smile of happiness and contentment. "The baby recognizes his daddy."

"His?" Clark asked, eyebrows raised.

"Or her. I haven't been to a doctor so I don't know the sex of the baby, yet," she replied with a shy smile before a serious look came over her face. "Clark, I am in the last stage of pregnancy."

"But… it's only been a few months. Is that why you looks sooo, well, big?"

"Geez, Clark. That makes me feel really good," she said, pulling her hand from where it still rested on top of Clark's.

"Alicia, I didn't mean it like it sounded. You're still really beautiful. I'm sorry," he said, grabbing her hand back.

Alicia looked at him for a second and, seeing the sincerity in his eyes and face, gave him a weak smile. "No. I am just a little oversensitive to things right now."

They sat like that for a few minutes before Alicia finally closed her eyes and fell asleep. Soon after, Clark, too, fell asleep.

That is how Martha found the two when she went to go check on them an hour later. Clark's head was resting on Alicia's stomach and an arm was draped over her legs. Alicia had one of her hands in Clark's hair and the other thrown over the back of the couch. Martha could only smile at them before going back into the house.

She returned to the loft with two blankets. She draped one over Clark and the other partially over Alicia. As she was turning around to go back to the house, she heard her name being called out in a soft whisper.

"Mrs. Kent."

She turned back to find that Alicia had woken up. She gave her a small smile, "Alicia."

Alicia glanced at Clark and, seeing that he was still asleep, kept her voice at a whisper. "I just want to tell you. I _am_ sorry for how this all happened. I only regret how it happened, not what."

Martha studied her face for a minute and saw nothing for honesty there. "I know, Alicia," was all she said. Then, she turned back and walked out of the barn, leaving Alicia totally stunned and staring after her.

Alicia lay awake, thinking about her very brief conversation with Mrs. Kent when a sharp, burning pain went through her stomach causing all of her muscles to clench up. All of the air rushed out of her lungs making her feel like someone was suffocating her. She was about to wake Clark up when the pain went away and she was able to regain her breath.

She sat there for a minute and was just about to close her eyes to go back to sleep when it happened again, worse than before. Unable to breathe, much less talk, she tugged on Clark's head to wake him up.

Clark opened his eyes, unsure of where he was at the moment, when he felt another pull on his hair. He turned his head to look and Alicia and instantly became fully awake. He jumped up to his feet and looked around frantically.

Alicia smiled weakly up at Clark through the pain and waited for it to subside before trying to speak. "Clark… I think I'm going into labor."

"But… you're only three months pregnant!"

"Yes, but this is not a normal pregnancy, is it?" She had hardly finished when another wave of pain swept through her.

Clark's eyes widened at the sight of Alicia practically near convulsing. He dropped her hand and turned to super-speed into the house. Coming up to the door of his parents' bedroom, he fumbled with the doorknob in his haste to open. Frustrated, he just burst through the door, sending wood flying in all directions, and causing his parents to instantly wake up.

Both Jonathan and Martha sat straight up in bed, looking around them before their eyes finally settled on Clark, who looked completely mad at the moment. It was Martha who spoke first.

"Clark, honey, what's wrong?"

His mother's voice seemed to calm him a degree. He looked at her, avoiding eye contact with his father, and made sure to express his worries to her instead of his father. "There is something wrong with Alicia," was all he said before super-speeding back to the loft and to Alicia.

**I need baby names (preferably Krypton-sounding) and I want to know if you think Alicia should die during childbirth. _I really hope this chapter is is good as the rest. I am trying to work through a serious writer's block. Now, it is up to your readers on how this story is going to go. Also, I just realized that my story takes place before a certain episode (where Alicia kinda shows Chloe Clark's secret). But, for future reference, Chloe DOES know Clark's secret._**


	6. Surprise!

Clark was at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the loft when he started to feel sick, causing him to instantly walk. Fighting against nausea, he climbed the stairs at a near crawl, praying that his parents would get there soon. Just as he reached the top of the steps, he saw why he was feeling so sick.

There was a pulsing green light surrounding Alicia that seemed to grow brighter with each passing second. Through the light, he could see Alicia. She had somehow shed her oversized jacked and was now lying on the floor. Her chest was heaving in her struggle to regain her breath.

"Clark," Alicia said, turning her head to see Clark leaning against the railing by the stairs.

A second later, Clark's parents came running up the stairs. Martha ran straight to Alicia while Jonathan went to Clark and started dragging him back down the stairs, away from the kryptonite light. Jonathan had just reached the bottom of the stairs when Alicia started screaming. Leaving Clark alone, Jonathan ran back up to help.

Unable to help Alicia or aid his parents, Clark stood a little ways away from the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the pulsing green light. With his super hearing, he could hear his mother and father trying to soothe Alicia through the sounds of her screams. He watched as the light seemed to grow brighter before it suddenly turned white and disappeared altogether, leaving complete silence.

Clark warily moved toward the stairs. After reaching the second step and realizing that he wasn't starting to feel sick, he ran the rest of the way up.

His parents were slumped onto the floor against some boxes but were returning to consciousness. He turned towards the couch to find Alicia carrying two bundles. She looked up at Clark and gave a tentative, but exhausted, smile.

"Clark," was all she said before her eyes closed and she passed out. One of the bundles she held started slipping from her limp arms but Clark sped over to it before it fell.

Clark looked down into the bundle he now held in his arms and his eyes widened. He was holding a baby girl with dark brown hair, like his. He looked back over to Alicia and realized what the other bundle was. It seemed like forever that he was just standing there staring at Alicia and their other child.

He nearly dropped the child in his arms when he felt his father put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his parents standing behind him with what he though were proud smiles. His mother reached out a hand to just touch the baby but then looked past Clark to Alicia.

A look of confusion crossed her face when she saw Alicia sleeping. "How long has she been asleep?" she asked.

Clark glanced back at Alicia, unconcerned. "She just said my name and closed her eyes. She almost dropped him… her," he answered, indicating the baby he held in his arms.

Martha walked over to Alicia and placed the back of her hand against Alicia's forehead. She snatched her hand back as if she had been burned, looking at the girl with surprise. She looked her over and that is when she noticed that she wasn't breathing. She put two fingers up to the pulse point in her neck and found it almost gone.

"Call an ambulance."

**I know this is a crappy chapter, or at least I think so. I must have had the biggest writer's block ever. I just could not think of how it would go. And for those of you who said you would quit reading if Alicia died, just read one more chapter to see if she really does. Also, I need some more suggestions for names for the two babies (boy and girl names!). And, if you have any suggestions on how you think this story should go, just put it in your review and I will consider it. R&R! **


	7. Sorry

Clark hated not being able to bring Alicia to the hospital himself. His parents thought it would be too suspicious if he had. Instead, they had to wait an agonizing three minutes for the ambulance to get there while Jonathan tried to resuscitate Alicia. He was pacing back and forth, holding his sleeping daughter while his mother was holding his fussy son.

The paramedics arrived soon after. A couple of them went over to Alicia and started doing things that just blurred through Clark's mind. Jonathan walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, and looked down at the baby that Clark held in his arms.

"Clark, the paramedics are also going to take the babies," he said.

Clark's head whipped around to look at his father. His face was drained of all color and his eyes were wide with panic. But, before he could run, he noticed that his dad wore a small smile.

"Son, they are just going to make sure nothing is wrong with them and such."

Clark visibly relaxed and turned his head back to watch as Alicia was carried down the stairs of the loft and towards the awaiting ambulance. He followed after the paramedics. When two of the paramedics walked over to him and his mother to take his children, he hesitated.

"You can ride in the ambulance if you feel you need to, Mr. Kent," the taller of the two paramedics, a man, said, addressing Clark.

Clark looked past him to the ambulance and saw that it would be a little crowded if he went to so he shook his head no. "I'll just meet y'all there."

With a curt nod, the man took the baby Clark held while the other paramedic took the baby Martha held and carried them to the ambulance. Clark watched as they drove away. When they were no longer in sight he turned to his parents, "It wouldn't make any sense for me to run. We could probably get there at the same time if we just drove the truck."

The ride to the hospital was emotionally agonizing for Clark. Now he regretted not riding in the ambulance where he would at least be there if Alicia miraculously woke up. Halfway through the trip, he actually considered jumping out of the truck and running the rest of the way but thought better of it. It would kind of suspicious if he were to get there before the ambulance did.

Clark was a little surprised to drive up to the hospital at the same time the ambulance got there. He hadn't realized how fast they were going and was just going to comment on it, when he saw Alicia being brought into the emergency entrance of the hospital followed by their new son and daughter.

Ten minutes later, Clark was sitting in the waiting room/area of the hospital, waiting for news about Alicia and their children. His mother was sitting in the chair next to him, seemingly reading a magazine but Clark had noticed that her eyes weren't moving and she hadn't turned the page in the last five minutes. His dad had gone to the store to buy things they would need to raise a pair of children.

Clark was starting to get a little worried. If she had died, they would have already told him, right? Or if she were alive, they would tell him? The not knowing was driving him crazy so he got up and started pacing back and forth to help with the tension he was feeling.

It was as he was making another round of pacing that he noticed a grim-looking doctor walking towards the waiting area. He looked behind him to see if there could possibly be anyone else that he had bad news for. His heart sunk to his feet when he noticed that it was only him and his mother in the room at the moment.

As the doctor moved closer, Clark could also see a slight look of confusion beside the grimness on his face. The doctor looked him straight in the eye and started talking, completely ignoring the older woman standing at Clark's side.

"Mr. Kent, your wife is alive but she is in a coma. We have performed and EKG and an MRI and have not been able to find a cause for this. We are hoping that she will wake up within the next twenty-four hours. Every hour after that that she does not wake lessens her chances of ever doing so.

The fear that clutched at his heart lessened just enough so he could draw a breath. "And our children?" he asked.

The doctor seemed a little relieved to be able to deliver some good news as a small smile appeared on his face, "They are doing extremely well," he said, "but we ask that they stay overnight just for observation. Have you thought of names?"

Clark took on a look like a deer caught in headlights but shook his head no.

"I understand. They are in the nursery if you want to see them," he said before walking away, leaving Clark to stare after him.

Martha looked up at her son to see silent tears coursing down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Clark," she said and pulled him into a hug. "We should go home and get some sleep."

Clark immediately stepped back, shaking his head and wiping at the tears. "No. I want to be here if she wakes up. You know how she hates hospitals."

**If you desperately need to know now if Alicia dies or not, e-mail me at The babies will be named in the next chapter so if you still have suggestions, PLEASE tell me. Also, the updates will be LESS than a day apart because I cannot wait to get to a certain part I have in mind. R&R please. **

**(I am so proud! this is my longest chapter ever! Whoopee!) **


	8. What are Their Names?

**Okay, I know I said I was going to update every day but I picked up a book and started reading and couldn't put it down. You know what I mean. Anyways, I apologize. I hope you like this chapter. I am working on the next one right now. This is the one I'VE been so happy about getting to write. So READ AND REVIEW... please! **

The next morning, Clark woke with a crick in his neck from having slept in the very uncomfortable chair next to Alicia's bed. He had gotten to sleep only two hors before, wanting be awake if Alicia even stirred. But as he looked around the room, clearing his head of sleep, his eyes landed on Alicia, who was still exactly as she was hours.

After sitting there for a couple of more minutes, he got up and started to walk down the hall of the hospital to where he knew vending machines were. On his way, he happened to glance to his left, where the nursery was. Forgetting all about his rumbling stomach, he changed direction, intent on seeing his new son and daughter.

He reached up and touched the glass window, as if somehow he could get closer to them. He looked toward his son and saw he was sleeping. He then looked at the incubator (hell, I don't know what they're called) to see his daughter. She had big, bright blue eyes, but he suspected they would change after a couple of weeks. She was looking around at all the different colors and, then looked at him.

"She smiled at me," he said to himself. He nearly jumped out of his skin when there came a voice from beside him.

"Babies can't smile at this young age. It was probably just gas," she said, looking up at him and smiling.

Clark's heart sunk a little bit at the news but shrugged it off, looking down at the nurse that had spoken. The woman was at least a foot shorter than he was, which was no surprise since he was nearly 6'4, and had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her teeth were almost blindingly white and shiny so Clark turned his head back to look at his daughter, who continued to stare at him.

"Brother and sister?" the nurse asked, also looking back into the nursery.

"No. Son and daughter," he replied and heard the nurse shift uncomfortably but easily regained her composure.

"Oh. Well, would you like to hold them?"

Clark just nodded before following at the nurse who was already moving towards the door to the nursery.

Clark sat in a rocking chair, normally for new mothers, holding his daughter in his arms. She had her tiny fist wrapped around one of his fingers and was already falling to sleep.

"Well, Mr. Kent. Have you thought of names for your son and daughter? They can't be 'Baby Boy Kent' and 'Baby Girl Kent' all of their lives," the nurse said. She was walking around the room, checking up on the rest of the babies.

Clark looked down at the baby in his arms, thoughtful, before a smile appeared on his face. "Yes. I was thinking Lara Martha Alicia for her," he said.

The nurse raised her eyebrows up in question, pausing in what she was doing. "Any reason behind those names?"

"Alicia for her mother, Martha for my mother, and Lara for my birth mother."

"What about the other one?" she asked, indicating where Clark's son still lay sleeping.

Clark looked up before standing to walk over to his son. He looked down at him, his head tilted slightly to the side as possible names went through his mind. "I was thinking about Kal Jonathan Pete Kent." Before the nurse could ask, he answered what he knew was going to be her next question, "Pete for my best friend, Jonathan for my dad, and Kal for me."

The Nurse just nodded her approval of the names for his children as she finished checking up on the rest of the children. "Those are wonderful names," she said and walked to stand next him.

A little uncomfortable with her nearness, he took a small step away but smiled at her to make it cover up his move. "Can I take Lara to my wife's room?" he asked.

"Of course. I bet your wife would be happy to see on of her new children," she answered, a grin on her face.

A saddened look came over Clark's face but he just nodded before walking out of the nursery with his daughter still in his arms.

**R&R**


	9. Sounds like 'Lana'

**Okay. Here is that next chapter I couldn't wait to get to. Y'know, I am really getting into this story. Anyway, if there is something you don't like about my story, PLEASE tell me. This will help with my writing and possibly give me new ideas! Read... **

Clark was singing softly to Lara, holding her as if she were a precious porcelain doll. She wasn't a porcelain doll but was definitely precious. She had just gone to sleep a few minutes ago after he had introduced her to her mother.

His parents had been by the room but had told him that they were just coming to tell him that they were going to fix up a room for the babies. His mother almost looked overjoyed but his father, even though Clark knew he was happy to have grandchildren, still radiated disappointment towards him. He thought it was mostly about the not telling him for three months that he was married.

Clark closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh, wishing for so many things. He wished that he had had the courage to tell his parents about his marriage sooner. He wished that he had found Alicia sooner, that he had accepted Alicia for who she was right at the beginning. One thing he distinctly remembered NOT wishing for was one of his best friends, and editor of The Torch, to come barging into the room at that moment.

Chloe stopped right inside the door, her eyebrows raised, and a reporter's grin on her face. "Geez, Clark, I really wasn't expecting to find you here. I-," she was staying but stopped when she noticed the now wide-awake baby he held in his arms. "I didn't know your mom was pregnant, Clark," she said, a little confused.

Clark looked at Chloe with a slightly pained expression on his face, knowing that she still had some feelings for him. "She wasn't. This is my… daughter."

Chloe's mouth dropped open as she stared at someone that she thought she knew, incredulous. "Daughter?" she managed to choke out. At Clark's nod, she took a step further into the room and took a deep, calming breath. "Are your parents going to make you get married?"

Clark just looked at Alicia, who still hadn't moved since the doctors had put her there. Chloe also looked at Alicia but just frowned, a little hurt, before turning back to Clark. "So… Clark," started, her voice perfectly calm, belying the emotions underneath, "when are you two getting married… granted if she ever wakes up?"

"Three months ago," he said, keeping his eyes on Alicia, unwilling to see the hurt in Chloe's eyes.

There was a crash as something hit the floor and Clark whipped his head around to see that Chloe had dropped her camera and that is was now laying on the floor in pieces. He was still staring at the broken camera when he saw her shaking hands reach down to pick them up.

"Is that why you have been acting weird?" she asked, her voice completely even.

Clark nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone sooner. I was still trying to find Alicia and I didn't want anyone to know anything until I had found her. I'm sorry Chloe."

She looked up at him with her eyes filled with tears. "It's okay, Clark. I knew you didn't like me like that. It's just… well… I guess I always hoped."

For a while neither of them said anything. Clark remained seated in the chair and Chloe had sat down on the floor to lean against the wall. Clark was growing a little uncomfortable with the silence, looking anywhere but at Chloe, and, obviously Chloe was too because she started talking.

"So, what's her name?" she asked, lifting her chin towards his daughter.

"Lara."

"Sounds a little like 'Lana', doesn't it?" she asked, her voice laced with bitterness.

**& Review! **


	10. Another One

**I know this chapter is a little short, but, still, please Read and Review! **

"My daughter's name has nothing to Lana. Lara was my birth mother's name," Clark said.

Chloe took a step back, putting her hands in front of her defensively. "Sorry. I'm sorry. It's just I… never mind," she said, and looked away.

Clark stared at her for a while before letting out a deep sigh. "Chloe. I'm sorry. I am just a little stressed out right now. I never meant to hurt you. I was going to tell you."

Chloe had looked up again when Clark had started talking and could see actual regret in his eyes. "I know. You already told me you don't have feeling for me like that. But a girl can't help but hope," she said, leaning back against the wall. "Can I hold her?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sure," he said, standing up. He walked over to Chloe and held his daughter out to her. He laughed a little when Chloe awkwardly took her into her arms. "Why don't we go ahead and bring her back to the nursery," he said, walking towards the door.

Chloe walked up to the window of the nursery and looked in, still holding Lara. Clark had gone to find a nurse so they could go inside of the room. Chloe had a kind of wistful smile on her face when her eyes fell on a little baby boy… a baby boy named Kal Kent. She was still staring at the little boy when Clark came up to stand next to her.

"The nurse said she would be by in a minute. She had to do something real quick," he said.

"You didn't tell me that Lara was a twin, Clark."

He instantly tensed up beside her, thinking back from the time that Chloe had walked into Alicia's room. He could have sworn that he had told her but from the hurt and anger in her voice, he guessed it must have… slipped his mind. He turned to her, placing a placating hand on her shoulder.

"I am really sorry. I thought I did tell you."

Chloe glanced at him and let out a defeated sigh and held out Lara for him to take. "Don't worry about it. I never really gave you a chance to really tell me with all of the tension and everything."

At that moment, the nurse came up with the same grin she was wearing earlier. "Hey, Clark. Alicia doing well? Good," she said without even giving him the chance to answer. "And who is this?" she asked, indicating Chloe.

"This is Chloe. She is one of my best friends," Clark said, sending a meaningful look to Chloe.

"Well, that's great. I guess you want to leave Lara back in the nursery? I will just take her in then," she said and took Lara and turned to the nursery door.

When she had entered the nursery, Clark quickly grabbed Chloe by the arm and marched away as fast as he could without seeming suspicious. He looked down at Chloe when she started trying to pull away from him.

"Clark, stop. Why are we rushing off like this? And you were hurting me," she said, looking up at him with slight surprise.

"The nurse. There is just something about her that doesn't sit well with me."

"Like what?" she asked, turning her head to look back towards where the strange nurse still was in the nursery.

**This story is going on hiatus. I have another story that I had up as a fanfic but I really want to rewrite it like I originally wanted the story to be written. Also, there is another story that I really need to get down, one that is a couple of years old. This hiatus is only for two weeks _at the most_! Thank you for reading. **


End file.
